Till All Are One!
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Heavily inspired by a beautiful crossover illustration done by GrungeWerXshop on DeviantArt. In the midst of battle with the White Fang, a mysterious item called the Matrix of Leadership crashes into Vale. The people of Remnant shall soon find out that leadership cannot be found. It must be earned.


_**Call me crazy if you want, but I got inspired to write this story when I saw a beautiful piece of artwork done by GrungeWerXshop called 'Virtues of a Leader - RWBY Jaune Arc w/Primes' on DeviantArt. Go ahead and check out the art. It's beautiful, and it captures the essence of Transformers and RWBY perfectly! But anyway, let's get this story started, shall we?**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Transformers!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"This is the end of the road, Galvatron!" = Normal Speech

 _'Now, light our darkest hour!' = Thoughts_

 **"Autobots, transform and roll out!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **"** **The Matrix of Leadership cannot be found. It must be earned." = First Primes Talking**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue - A Fallen Star**_

* * *

Looking out over Vale from her secret hide-out of ultimate secrecy, Cinder Fall and her two loyal henchmen were stewing with anger. This was not part of the plan!

Adam Taurus grew impatient in his seemingly eternal lust for power and the destruction of all humans, and launched a crucial part of the plan prematurely. Now, not only is Vale being flooded with their mistress' Grimm, but now the White Fang are going on a rampant killing spree! Cinder sighed in aggravation and disappointment in herself.

"Perhaps enlisting the help of that unstable bull wasn't my best idea." she said more to herself as she knows she has no one to blame for this but herself.

"Could be worse." Mercury said offhandedly. "He could have awakened that Grimm Dragon and REALLY thrown off our plan."

Cinder didn't like how nonchalant Mercury was being about this whole thing, but she had to admit that he has a valid point. So long as the Grimm Dragon remains dormant within the mountains, their plan can still be salvaged. Unfortunately, it means they can't launch their strike during the Vytal Tournament like what was originally thought out.

Cinder knew she was going to have to partially revise their plan and eliminate the White Fang as a factor from it if she wanted to succeed in obtaining the rest of the Fall Maiden's power for herself. If she could do that, her mistress Salem would have no problem in gathering the power of the other three Maidens as well as acquiring the relics she sought.

Perhaps they should enlist the help of Tyrian for this job?

That scorpion may be crazy, but the rogue Maiden can't lie to herself. His skills in battle and in assassination are rivaled by almost no one! The only ones who could possibly even give him a challenge would likely be the remaining members of that one previous generation Beacon team, STRQ. But what are the odds of one of them showing up?

That's when she saw Qrow Branwen of the former Team STRQ cleaving his way through Beowolves and Ursas left and right using his archaic, yet still highly functional, Buster Sword/Scythe making him seem like an older rendition of the Grim Reaper.

Cinder and her group can only watch with big, white anime eyes at what they just witnessed.

Yeah, they should contact Salem and request that she send Tyrian.

But it's not because they're afraid!

Nope!

Definitely not!

...Okay, maybe a little.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the actual battlefield, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, the visiting team SSSN, along with Qrow and the Beacon Professors, were doing their absolute best to fight off the thousands of Grimm that seemed to be flooding into the city like a tsunami. And all of these White Fang agents aren't making the fight any easier. The Grimm are easier to handle since they have no mind for strategy, but with all of these White Fang literally running circles around them all, it's making it impossible to stop them all!

Due to not using a ranged weapon, Jaune has a slight advantage over almost everyone else since he doesn't rely on a Semblance, Dust, or long range in a fight. But even with his large Aura pools, he was easily cornered and surrounded by Grimm and White Fang alike and took too much damage for his Aura to handle. As a result, he's out of Aura and surrounded by enemies.

And after taking out the first wave of enemies, he found himself face to face with a Bull Faunus wearing a Grimm Mask and holding a blood red katana blade as his weapon.

Jaune was an absolute mess after his Aura was completely depleted. His clothes had multiple bloody tears in them showing the many lacerations, stabs, and slash wounds that he has suffered, his armor is nothing more than shrapnel now, and he's no doubt got some broken and fractured bones along with internal damage to his organs. It surprised this Faunus that he hadn't fallen due to his wounds sooner. That toughness earned Jaune just a SLIGHT bit of the Bull Faunus's respect. If there's one thing he can respect, it's a fighter that has the heart of a warrior.

The others had been defeated by the various White Fang and Grimm in the area with only Qrow, Glynda, Ozpin, and Port left standing to defend themselves. Still, this bull Faunus - Adam Taurus, Jaune remembers he called himself - was standing over the blonde with his blade pointed right between his eyes.

"I will admit, you fought admirably for a human," Adam said with a condescending smirk. "But you were a fool to think you could stop us! The White Fang shall erase the stain on this world that is humanity! And all those who will not support our cause shall be destroyed as well!"

Adam raised his sword in preparation to kill Jaune in one foul swoop.

"Any last words before you die?"

Jaune glared at the bull with all the hate he could muster. This man - no - this ANIMAL - was responsible for the deaths of so many innocent humans and Faunus alike, and he outright admits his crimes without a hint of shame!

The blonde would have made a snappy remark, but he noticed something coming right at them. Something shiny and really fast.

"The heck is that falling from the sky?" he asked himself.

Adam scoffed and would have said something nasty, had one of his agents not spoken up.

"Lieutenant Taurus, the human scum is telling the truth! Look up there! Something's coming!" warned a cheetah Faunus.

Adam looked up and sure enough, something glowing blue was falling towards the area. Panic soon took root as the White Fang and Grimm alike began to scatter in an attempt to get out of the blast radius. Thinking fast, Glynda used her Semblance to bring Jaune closer to them before erecting a forcefield in the form of her strongest Aura Glyph.

Whatever was streaking toward the area made landfall as quickly as it appeared. The explosion itself wasn't that big and the crater that was created, surprisingly, wasn't very deep. But it was the resulting sonic boom from the impact that caused the real damage, obliterating lower rank Grimm like Beowolves, Ursas, and Deathstalkers from the sonic boom alone.

The Beacon teams and their instructors screamed in absolute terror as they thought that they would end up either killed or blown away by the sonic boom. Glynda's Glyph cracked a little, but other than that, it held strong until the rampant soundwaves finally stopped. Though, it left an awful lot of property damage that would need to be repaired when this is all over.

* * *

Back in their hideout, Cinder and the gang were staring in shock, having not expected something like this to happen amidst the chaos.

"What was that!?" gasped Emerald. "A falling star, a shard of the moon, an alien spacecraft!?"

"I have no idea, but I'm picking up a funny energy reading from whatever that thing is." Mercury reported. "Should we try and get it for ourselves?"

"No." Cinder said.

She glanced at the screen and watched as the smoke cleared. The only clear thing she could see from within that shallow crater was a brilliant blue light. A light that the power of the Fall Maiden within her was all but screaming at her to stay away from. She had a feeling that whatever that light is, it's toxic to any of the four maidens even when at full strength.

"As curious as I am about that thing, it's suicide to try and retrieve it in the middle of a battle of this magnitude. Besides, we can easily steal it later on when we have more reliable forces with less of a chance of them betraying us and acting on their own like this. Until we've revised our plan, however, we must steer clear of that object."

Mercury and Emerald seemed a combination of disappointed and curious, but they let the matter drop. When Cinder says she's going to do something, it gets done. And they don't want to risk being incinerated by their boss because they decided to go against her orders like Taurus and the White Fang did.

Cinder, meanwhile, stared at the screen at the blonde boy, Jaune Arc, slowly made his way to the crater to find out what just landed.

' _Something tells me there's more to that supposed 'star' than meets the eye.'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **That's it for the prologue of this story. But tune in next time for when Jaune truly discovers what it means to be a leader. And if GrungeWerXshop is reading this, I hope you like what I did here. I wanted to try and be as original with the story as I could, and I thought, you know, deviating from certain points in RWBY Canon would be a good place to start.**_

 _ **But anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to follow it and leave a review telling me what you all think of the story thus far. And if you have any constructive criticism for me, don't be afraid to give it to me straight. And until next time - TILL ALL ARE ONE!**_


End file.
